Murderers
is the first episode of the sixth season and the 49th overall episode of Power. Short Summary Ghost seeks vengeance due to the ill will of Tommy Egan. Tasha vows to get even with Ghost for the murder of Terry Silver. Tariq and Tommy mourn an old friend. The AUSA's Office is under new leadership. Full Summary Ghost is on the ambulance with Angela, begging her to stay with him. She faintly says his name. Once they arrive at the hospital, he is soon stopped by a resident as Angela is taken into surgery. A police officer has some questions for him. Tommy calls Keisha. He ignores her questions and tells her to grab him some clothes and get back to her place. He'll call her later to meet. Ghost tells the officer he didn't see the shooter. Meanwhile, Tommy is telling Tasha about shooting Angela. He needs her to provide an alibi for him. Tasha prays Angela's actually dead so that she can't talk to the cops. Tommy explains he couldn't check because Ghost was there. A second officer judges from the blood on Ghost's clothes that he was pretty close to Angela when she was shot. He claims he had his back turned towards the shooter, but the officer notes he's taller and wider, so he would have been hit first. Ghost says Angela will confirm she shoved him out of the way as soon as she gets out of surgery. Tasha wonders whom Tommy was going to kill. She told him to hold off on Angela and she wouldn't kill her kids' father. He doesn't need her permission. She reminds him he needs her for the alibi. Ghost maintains that he didn't see anything. Tommy tells Tasha why he wants Ghost dead. He can't let that slide, not even for her kids. Tasha learns that Ghost knows he did it, meaning Tommy's in big trouble now. Ghost claims he has no idea who would want to hurt Angela. He asks to be let go. He's allowed to leave. Tasha brings up that Terry Silver is missing and her fear that Ghost happened to him. While there's bad blood between them, she doesn't want Tommy and Ghost to kill each other, so she tells him to fix things between them if he wants an alibi. This hurts all of them. As Ghost is pacing in the waiting room, he flashes back to first seeing Angela and some of their dates. Paz walks in. He asks her about Angela, but she attacks him and yells that he's a murderer. She breaks down in his arms as the news settles in. Tameika informs the others that Angela was pronounced dead 10 minutes ago. Cooper yells at Jerry for letting Angela slip from her tail. He is convinced that Ghost is behind the murder. Jerry shoots back that they let Angela walk while they had enough to arrest. Tameika agrees the blame is on all of them. Cooper is determined to find proof. Once he's gone, Jerry tells Tameika this is personal for Saxe after all the losses he's had to endure. Ghost gathers himself outside the hospital. He then walks away on a mission. Cooper finds Paz mourning over his sister's body. Paz has heard about him. He promises he's going to convict whoever killed her. He needs her to consent to an autopsy. Paz thinks they don't need one to know it was Ghost. Cooper insists on the autopsy to get evidence. Paz refuses to let them mutilate her body after they all turned their backs on her. Cooper accepts the blame but says she's to blame if Ghost gets away with it. Tommy meets up with Keisha on a quiet street. He tells her Ghost is still breathing and convinces her to take the gun to make it disappear. He gets back in his car after promising he'll call her. Tommy arrives at his place. He is immediately attacked by Ghost. As they fight, Tommy says he did what he did because Ghost made him kill Teresi, who had been snitching on Ghost the entire time. He didn't mean to shoot Angela but he's glad she caught the bullet so that now they both have to live with their mistakes. Their fight is broken up by the arrival of Tariq. Ghost orders him to go back to school, but Tariq came to talk to Tommy. Ghost announces he's no longer part of the family, but Tariq says it's not his decision to make. Ghost begrudgingly leaves them to talk. Tariq asks Tommy to do something with him. Tommy gets a text from Jason telling him to meet him now. He tells Tariq they'll talk later. Cooper runs into Proctor in a coffee shop. He thinks Proctor set the whole thing up, making James think that Angela was the female witness he had told him about. Proctor knows how James felt about Angela and he'd never hurt her. Proctor says he had nothing to do with Angela's death and suggests maybe Cooper does by telling people confidential information about a federal witness. Back at the office, Cooper finds that Tameika has been fired by the DOJ. Jacob Warner is the new U.S. attorney for the Eastern District. Cooper heads into the meeting to introduce himself to Jacob. He tells him he was out chasing a lead, which turned out to be a dead end. He then tells Jacob he caused a leak that led to Angela's death. He elaborates on what he told Proctor. He realizes he can be fired, but he still believes Proctor is their best shot at a comprehensive witness against St. Patrick's criminal organization. Jacob doubts Proctor will break privilege. Cooper's plan is to catch everyone involved in the act when they try to take out the witness. Cooper shares that they did not get Angela to turn, so the death penalty may not apply to her murder. However, if James and Proctor try for Maria Suarez, they can argument that Angela's death was part of the same conspiracy, use the kingpin statute as part of the RICO, and get everyone involved put to death. Jacob agrees to his plan but makes it clear he's in charge now; if this fails, Cooper's out, too, and Jacob will personally draw up his indictment. Tasha wants to walk into Terry's office, but a receptionist stops her. Tasha says she needs to see Terry urgently. The receptionist shares that he's gone missing. The firm knows he's been dealing with dangerous people. The receptionist offers to hand over Tasha's contact information to Terry's family, but Tasha declines and leaves. Tommy has a meeting with Jason Micic. He explains his black eye but assures that he took the high road and squashed his beef with Ghost. Micic wants Tommy to kill Alicia Jimenez as prison isn't enough for him. Tommy asks for some time. He also informs Micic that he got his old crew back and asks for product to keep them fed. He hands Jason a check. He wants the product now, but Jason tells him to come back later tonight. Tommy walks off as the Serbians doubt that his beef with Ghost is truly over. Ghost called Tasha to his office and informs her on Tommy's killing Angela. He says Teresi had to die for snitching. She asks why he had Tommy kill his own father. Ghost says Tommy would have wanted him dead if he had done it himself. Tasha points out that's what's happening now. Tasha hates what Tommy was trying to do but they both know him, so Ghost could have expected it. Ghost says Tommy loves that he has to live with the fact that the woman he loves is gone. Tasha is offended. Ghost asks her to think about how he's feeling. She says it's time to consider her feelings. Terry never showed up to testify and she thinks he knows why that is. He denies. Tasha says she's done. He has to fix his own mess. She says she wants a divorce and leaves. Cash joins his mother in the living room and asks for waffles. He asks where Tommy is. Keisha's happy that he likes Tommy. He reaches for the bag to get some lunch money, but she yells at him to stay out of it and pulls it away from him. Ghost confronts Joe about his lie concerning Angela turning on him. Joe says he just found out he was wrong. Ghost promises him he did not kill Angela. He tells him what happened that night. Angela saved his life. Joe admits he was wrong, but Saxe confirmed there is another witness. If Ghost refuses to turn Tommy in, they should head in for questioning so that they can clear his name. Ghost wants to kill Tommy. Joe repeats they should go in for questioning. Tommy meets up with his crew. They mock his beaten-up face. Tommy tells them he has difficulties with his product shipment, so they need to bear with him a little while longer. Poncho doesn't take it well and yells at him. Tommy pulls out a gun. Poncho tells him he's not shit without Ghost. Tommy then puts a bullet in his brain. Roberto reaches for a gun himself, but finds himself at gunpoint. He better choose right. Roberto falls in line. Tommy orders him to take Poncho's place and he better keep Tommy's name out of his mouth when he tells the other Soldados. Tommy makes it clear that the only way to leave his organization is the way Poncho did. He promises them product by tonight and leaves. His crew gets to work on disposing of Poncho's body. Jacob is meeting with Blanca Rodriguez, who tells him about her investigation into Angela and James. The only way to ensure that she was, in fact, a coconspirator is to find out who killed her and why. She wants Jacob to create a task force and put her on it. Given the leak, she doesn't trust this office to finish the case. Tasha pulls up in front of Tariq. She tracked his phone. She orders him to get in the car or she'll take him out of school. He begs her to give him one hour to talk to Tommy. She concedes. Cooper and Jacob are meeting with Ghost and Joe. Jerry joins in as Ghost is asked why he and Angela met at their old school. They learned from Angela's attorney that Angela was at home when she received a call from Ghost, which prompted her to leave her home. 90 minutes later, she's dead. Ghost repeats that he did not kill Angela. They met up to discuss that Angela was going to jail for not turning on him. Cooper thinks she told him that she had been offered immunity to turn on him, which led him to kill her. Jerry tells Ghost Angela went to see him one last time because she loved him and now she's dead because of him. Ghost insists Angela was loyal to him to the end. He loved her. Ghost swears he would tell them if he knew who did it. He wants them to pay for what they did. Tariq and Tommy are about to spread Kanan's ashes. Tommy takes some to put on his cigarette. Tariq empties the bag over the side of the roof. Tariq asks Tommy why he and Ghost were fighting. Tommy tells Tariq what Ghost did. Ghost told him Teresi was snitching on him while in fact he was snitching on Ghost. Tariq recalls Tommy telling him he was just like ghost. He turned on Kanan to protect the family, so turns out Tommy was right. He's still not sure it was the right thing to do. Tommy thinks that decision shouldn't have been in his hands in the first place. He asks how Tariq would feel if something bad were to happen to Ghost. Tariq is not sure. Tommy promises Tariq he'll always be there for him. Ghost is out on the street waiting for Tommy, but he changes his plan when he sees Tommy's bringing Tariq home. Tasha's driving Tariq back to school. She asks him what he was doing with Tommy. Tariq says it was private. Tasha tells Tariq she's divorcing his father. Tariq wishes he could do the same. Tasha informs him that Angela is dead. Tariq thinks she's happy about that, but she's not. Without Angela, they would all be in jail. Angela died protecting them, so Tasha won't let her son blame the divorce on her. That's all on Ghost. Tariq asks if Tommy killed her. Tasha only tells him not to pick sides. Proctor is picking up his daughter after a ballet recital. He's surprised when Jacob shows up. Jacob gives th girl money to go find her friends. Proctor swears he doesn't know who killed Angela. Jacob questions how much Proctor knows. Jacob offers to let him off the hook if he confirms that Cooper divulged confidential information. Proctor declines. Since the culprit wasn't afraid to kill an AUSA, this may be Proctor's literal funeral. Tasha is having dinner with her mother, who suggests she and Ghost get back together now that the other woman is gone. She knows Tasha doesn't have a way to support herself. Tasha had a plan with Terry. She thinks that Ghost killed him. Estelle says that was to be expected. Tasha is going to get even with Ghost herself. Ghost shows up at Paz's place. He begs her to hear him out. He loved her sister. He swears he didn't kill Angela. He offers to pay for the funeral. Paz yells at him. He ruined Angela's life by going back to his wife. Angela did everything for him and now that she's dead, he can't even let Paz bury her in peace. She swears he'll in handcuffs the next time she sees him. Paz meets with Cooper at the coroner's office. She signs a document to consent to the autopsy. They better get Ghost. Paz walks off and Cooper opens up Angela's body bag. He swears they are going to get Ghost. Blanca walks in and tells him they are partners now. She asks him whom he thinks pulled the trigger. Tasha is trying to reach Terry, but she keeps getting his voice mail. LaKeisha doesn't answer Tasha's call as she throws the gun into the river. While he's filling up his gun on bullets, Ghost receives a call from Tariq. He says his mother told him about Angela. Tariq asks if he knows who did it. Ghost says no. Tariq wasn't a fan of Angela's, but he knows she did a lot for him and he knows how he felt when he was the only one to care about Kanan. He's sorry his father's upset. He hopes the culprit will pay. Ghost promises that they will. They hang up. Tariq's roommate has overheard the call and wonders if they are on good terms now. Tariq says he's playing nice, for now. Tommy meets with Jason again. The check cleared, so their deal is on. Jason hugs him. Keisha lets Tommy know she disposed of the gun. Tommy promises Jason that Ghost won't be a problem. They'll either work it out or they won't, but it won't affect their business. In Serbian, Jason asks a gang member to go do what they arranged. Jason tells Tommy they're just going to pull the truck around to follow him wherever he wants to go. Ghost is lurking outside. As he sees Tommy's car approaching, he opens fire, killing the driver. Inside, Tommy, Jason, and the rest hear the gunshots. Ghost disappears. Tommy is confused as he and Jason are checking out the damage to the car and the dead driver. Jason took his keys when they hugged. He know Ghost would be coming so he sent a lackey to see if Ghost was watching him tonight. Tommy claims it could be the Soldados. Jason doesn't buy it. The question is if Tommy's running or fighting. Back in his car, Ghost comes to grips with his belief that he killed Tommy. Tommy shows up at LaKeisha's place. They share a kiss. She thought he got caught. He's beginning to regret his decision not to kill Ghost. Keisha asks what happened. He tells her Angela is dead. Ghost enters Angela's empty apartment. He remembers their agreement to meet "when it's over" and their last kiss. He takes a picture of Angela and Paz and stares at it. Tommy tells LaKeisha it's war. He should send her and Cash away. She's staying if she can help him. Ghost finds a picture of him and Angela back when they were young. Tommy tells LaKeisha he doesn't know how this is going to end, but she doesn't care. She's staying. Ghost looks around one last time before leaving. As he locks up behind him, he tells Angie that he's sorry. He wipes some tears and walks away. Cast Main Cast *Omari Hardwick as James 'Ghost' St. Patrick *Lela Loren as Angela Valdes *Naturi Naughton as Tasha St. Patrick *Joseph Sikora as Tommy Egan *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Ramona Garrity (credit only) *Rotimi Akinosho as Andre Coleman *Alani "La La" Anthony as LaKeisha Grant *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Sergeant Blanca Rodriguez *Mike Dopud as Jason Micic *Michael J. Ferguson as 2-Bit *Jerry Ferrara as Joe Proctor *Evan Handler as Jacob Warner *Shane Johnson as Cooper Saxe *Michael Rainey Jr. as Tariq St. Patrick *Larenz Tate as Councilman Rashad Tate (credit only) Guest Starring *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Paz Valdes Co-Starring *Kaitlyn Bausch as Assistant *Quincy Tyler Bernstine as Tameika Robinson *Mattea Conforti as Elisa Marie Proctor *Anthony Coppola as Ambulance Cop *Franky G as Poncho *Lanisha Javon Gholston as Detective Jasmine Sanders *Rob Giumarra as EMT *Ty Jones as SAC Jerry Donovan *Ariel Kim as Resident *Avery Mason as Black Grimace *Debbi Morgan as Estelle *Matthew O'Sullivan as Stanomir *Gianni Paolo as Brayden *Johnny Rivera as Roberto *Denim Roberson as Cash Grant *Omar Scroggins as Spanky Criminal and Legal Notes Music Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 1.41 million viewers. *The episode had a preview premiere on August 20, 2019, five days before its premiere on Starz, at Madison Square Garden with creator Courtney Kemp, executive producer Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson and the core cast present. Gallery Quotes :Tasha: You fucked up, Tommy. You took a shot at the Devil and you missed. Category:Power Episodes Category:Power S6 Episodes